PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode
PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. In the English Dub, it's called Shiny☆Star Power Pretty Cure. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force PikaPika. Characters Pretty Cure Usami Ichika/Cure Whip (Candance Roth in the English Dub) Ichika is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a kind and determined girl with the dream of being a patisserie for fun. She is very focused on her combat, her teammates, and the sweets she makes with everyone. Though being a beginner, she is very creative in decorating the desserts. Her alter ego is Cure Whip, the Patisserie of Determination and Smiles whose theme color is pink and she represents the Shortcake of the Rabbit with the power of light. Arisagawa Himari/Cure Custard (Judy Wilson in the English Dub) Himari is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a helpful and intelligent girl with the dream of being a scientist. She is very knowledgeable in the sweets people eat, and knows how these sweets will effect the body. She researches the spects of Kirakira, and loves to know more about the spects. Her alter ego is Cure Custard, the Patisserie of Wisdom and Kindness whose theme color is yellow and she represents the Pudding of the Squirrel with the power of Earth. Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato (Audrey Tate in the English Dub) Aoi is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a passionate and tough girl with the dream of being a famous rock singer. She is the vocalist of the rock band Wild Azur. She is in love with sweets, with her hobby of making small sweets for her band and her family. She joins the rest in making sweets to show her family that she is a big help. Her alter ego is Cure Gelato, the Patisserie of Courage and Passion whose theme color is blue and she represents the Ice Cream of the Lion with the power of wind. Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron (Yvette Ortiz in the English Dub) Yukari is a 17-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka High School. She is a noble and gorgeous woman with the dream in following her mother in making sweets. Her mother was a famous patisserie for a long time, until she retired to work on many other family reasons. Yukari sees this as her chance to make her mom proud, but has to deal with her personality of being partly selfish. Her alter ego is Cure Macaron, the Patisserie of Beauty and Talent whose theme color is purple and she represents the Macaroon of the Kitty with the power of ice. Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolot (Alexandria "Alex Brown/Cure Chocolate in the English Dub) Akira is a 17-year-old girl who is in her second year at Ichigozaka High School. She is a boyish and gentle girl with the dream of being a doctor. She is a protective woman that wants to protects people, mainly Yukari and Miku, her younger sister. Akira is also very strong in combat and sports. She is also very controlling, using her boy charm to get what she wants or needs. Her alter ego is Cure Chocolat, the Patisserie of Strength and Loyalty whose theme color is red and she represents the Chocolate of the Fox with the power of fire. Mitsuoka Junko/Cure Cake (Janet Malone in the English Dub) Junko is a student who is in her second year at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is easygoing and laid back.She has a good relationship with Ichika and Himari. She is Cure Cake, the Patisserie of Peace and Joy whose theme color is Silver and she represents the Cake of the Hummingbird with the power of emotions Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait (Karin/Alison Stokes in the English Dub) Kirarin is a fairy who the Cures meet later in the series, As Ciel, she is a 13-year-old girl who is a famous French patisserie and a transfer student at Ichigozaka Middle School. She is a friendly and cheerful girl with the dream of being a good big sister. She is really friendly towards her friends, and is a determined girl. She wishes to find her best friend that went missing and she goes all her way to find him and protect him. She loves making new friends since of being famous for being a patisserie in France. Her alter ego is Cure Parfait, the Patisserie of Love and Dreams whose theme color is mint green and she represents the Parfait of the Pegasus with the power of plants. Mascots Pekorin (Penelope in the English Dub):'''Pekorin is the main mascot of the series. She has a human alias named '''Yoriko Chisa. (Rosie Pearson in the English Dub) 'Sweetie:'Sweetie is Ichika's Fairy Partner. 'Biscuit:'Biscuit is Himari's Fairy Partner. 'Cupcake:'Cupcake is Aoi's Fairy Partner 'Peppermint:'Peppermint is Yukari and Akira's Fairy Partner. 'Quiche:'Quiche is Junko's Fairy Partner 'Pikario:'Pikario is Ciel's Fairy Partner. His Human Alias is 'Kirahoshi Rio '(Rico Strokes in the English Dub) who acts as Ciel's Twin Brother. Rewrite Changes * There is a super form similar to the one from the movie called Espoir Form. * All of the Cures have different personalities than in canon. * The series now has some elements from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. * There are now 7 cures instead of six * Junko becomes Cure Cake * All of the Cures get a fairy partner * Pekorin never became a Villian so he's Ciel's Fairy Partner See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force PikaPika Category:Series